


Shout at the wall, 'cause the walls don't fucking love you ((SBI mafia AU))

by Pro_moth



Series: Different AU Works [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Beating, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Dad Jack, Grooming, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Injury, Mafia AU, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Pedophilia, Permanent Injury, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Swearing, but dont worry he will get his ass beat, theres no getting away with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pro_moth/pseuds/Pro_moth
Summary: ((SBI Mafia AU))when Tommy was adopted into the Minecraft family he felt amazing, he didn't care that they ran a mafia he didn't care that they killed people. He did care when they had to protect him he never liked thatOrTommy gets adopted into the Minecraft family the leaders of the sleepy cartel. Shit goes wrong but what else did you expect.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Different AU Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124900
Comments: 14
Kudos: 276
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Of Course I Know Jared, The One Who Took You Away From Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Protective Sleepy Bois Inc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326048) by [Techno_Squeak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techno_Squeak/pseuds/Techno_Squeak). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SleepyBoisInc mafia au
> 
> ...
> 
> Tommy loved his new home. Phil was really nice to him. Making Tommy breakfast every day, hugging him if he was sad and wasn't angry when Tommys thought he would be like his bio parents. Wilber was comforting to hang around with. He would sing Tommy to sleep and let him sleep in Wilbers bed if he was upset. Wilber would sit Tommy on his lap and watch movies with him no matter if he liked the movies or not. Techno was quiet but sweet. He checks up on Tommy every other hour with a simple “you ok Tommy?” and would leave after. Techno lets Tommy sit on his bed and ramble about whatever he feels like while playing games on the computer. Tommy's parents never listened to what he had to say so it was nice that someone cared enough to actually hear what he was to say.  
> That changes when the motherfucker of a teacher comes around
> 
> ...
> 
> OR Tommy starts to get groomed by one of his teachers and His family aren't happy one bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages in this one:  
> Tommy: 10  
> Tubbo: 11  
> Wilber and Techno:14  
> Phil: In his 20's? idk he's just a big adult man
> 
> TW: for grooming and paedophilia nothing bad happens but its still there

Tommy sat in his bed watching the ceiling like it was going to collapse on him. He had been with Phil, Techno and Wilber for 3 years now and to a 10-year old that was a long time. He thinks about the day he met them. 

Phil is the leader of a mafia, a pretty well-known one as well. Techno and Wilber who were 11 at the time were training to be hitmen and were already some of the best they had. his parents years ago started borrowing money from them so they could keep up their drug habits. Phil eventually got tired and told them they could borrow more money when they played back what they already owned. causing his parents to have to play 9,000 a month for a year.

After a while, his family had been back on their payments and promised to bring something in that could pay it for the month, their only child. Tommy’s parents dragged him in and shoved him over to Phil who stared at them in anger but quickly it changed into a tight and fake smile as he picked up Tommy and pulled out a gun. 

Let’s just say the pricks didn't have to pay money to them again. When Phil had brought him home he was blissfully unaware that his parents were dead because of his eyes being covered. When Wilber and Techno saw him they weren't exactly excited to have a baby brother. It took a while for them to warm up to Tommy but they did eventually and became extremely protective of him. 

it wasn't bad his parents are dead because they were horrible people but Tommy still loved them. His Father was just neglectful making Tommy have to feed and take care of himself when he was 4 but his mother was straight-up abusive. She would hit him, kick him and one time when he left his toys out for too long she pushed his face down on the cooker giving him 3rd-degree burns. Which she later blamed on her dropping a hot pan on him by accident.

Tommy loved his new home. Phil was nice to him. Making Tommy breakfast every day, hugging him if he was sad and wasn't angry when Tommys thought he would be like his bio parents. Wilber was comforting to hang around with. He would sing Tommy to sleep and let him sleep in Wilbers bed if he was upset. Wilber would sit Tommy on his lap and watch movies with him no matter if he liked the movies or not. Techno was quiet but sweet. He checks up on Tommy every other hour with a simple “you ok Tommy?” and would leave after. Techno lets Tommy sit on his bed and ramble about whatever he feels like while playing games on the computer. Tommy's parents never listened to what he had to say so it was nice that someone cared enough to hear what he was to say.

Tommy was starting a new year in school and needless to say, he was not excited. He had lost all his friends a year ago. They had all just decided they didn't like him anymore and left him to rot. Well, all of his friends except Tubbo he would never leave Tommy and Tommy was grateful for that. Tubbo had been his friend since he started the new school. Nobody liked him at first; he was loud and didn’t care what people said about him. Tubbo liked that he wasn't afraid of other people's opinions and became friends with him.

Tommy was abruptly taken out of his thoughts by Techno opening the door and saying “if you don't come down here I’ll eat all of your bacon also you're a bit late so just get changed now.” his voice was monotone like always but Tommy knew what it meant. Tommy did what he was asked and changed into the stupid uncomfortable uniform. he always hated uniform, Tommy loved wearing what he wanted when he wanted. 

He finally stopped moaning about the dumb uniforms and dramatically made his way down the stairs finally gracing everyone with his presence. he sat down in between Wilber and Techno who were arguing about whether or not hot dogs are sandwiches. There was a small plate where Tommy usually sits with some untouched scrambled egg and bacon. He knows Phil must have told his brothers not to touch it or else his plate would be empty.

“Are you excited” he hadn't heard Phil come in and almost screamed when the man spoke to him. a chorus of laughs echoed throughout the room as Tommy denied even the thought of being startled by Phil. “no, not at all stop bullying me you know I’m not.” Tommy deadpanned at Phil causing Wilber to giggle behind him.

“Alright get your stuff nerd we’re going the now because SOMEONE decided they didn't feel like waking you up on their own.” Techno glared at Wilber for not waking him up and now everyone's late. The other teen batted his eyes in response and gave techno an innocent look while saying in a little girls voice “I didn't do anything techno sempai” 

Rolling his eyes techno grabbed his youngest brother and pulled him to the car as Tommy explained why the school was useless trying to get an excuse not to go. Tommy hated school, he hated school, in general, the idea of it was awful to him. He walked out the car giving techno a quick goodbye before making his way over to Tubbo hugging him. They see each other every day but they greet each other like they haven't talked in years. “So whatcha think our teacher will be like. I bet he's gonna be nice, I've been told he can be a bit shouty but that's fine.” Tommy listened to his best friend ramble as they made their way to their new class. 

As they walked in Tommy made eye contact with the teacher he looked about the same age as his dad but his fluffy black hair was going grey. his eyes were a deep black so you couldn't see his pupils. He had a Rick and Morty shirt with a pair of jeans. Tommy liked him already usually teachers who were dressed like this were chill. He seems like the type of guy that didn't care about looking fancy for children because they wouldn't care. He appreciated it. 

When the class was finally full he told everyone to stand up because “he needed to assign your seats or something” and with Tommy’s luck he sat in front of the teacher with two kids he hated. As the day went on He started to get more creeped out big the teacher, they were doing some basic handwriting to Tommy’s luck. Tommy always had awful handwriting.

When the teacher looked at his mostly illegible writing he put his arms around Tommy slowly guiding Tommy with his arms. It made Tommy feel tingly and safe but also terrified. Tommy didn’t know why he was scared he just was.

As the year went on Tommy was getting more and more scared the teacher who he learned was called Mr Anderson started to ask to speak at him at the break, lunch and after school. He had become more touchy with him. Always touching Tommy’s shoulder, patting his head and caressing his cheek. Tubbo was starting to say the way the teacher acted was weird but Tommy didn’t want to believe him. 

The turning point for Tommy was when the teacher kissed Tommy and told him to keep it a secret. Tubbo was yelling at Tommy about how this wasn’t normal and that he was going to tell Phil, Techno and Wilber despite Tommy begging him not to.

Tubbo followed Tommy to techno car where Phil was doing Wilbers hair in the back. Tommy was shaking as he got into the car with Tubbo. He knew he was getting in trouble, there was no way he wasn’t I mean it was as Tubbo said it wasn’t normal but he didn't care. Mr Anderson made him feel nice, he treated him like an adult, he wasn’t scared to talk to Tommy about grown-up stuff. He never talked down to Tommy unlike his family, they don’t care about Tommy the same way he does.

Tubbo was watching Tommy like a hawk. He had his arm around Tommy while resting his head on Tommy’s shoulders. A silent message that everything would be alright but was it really. He knows what will happen. Phil would blame himself and feel like a horrible father, Will would be silent but deadly he would watch Tommy with disappointment and Techno would scream for the blood of anyone who hurt his family.

Once they got home Tubbo gripped his hand tighter and pulled Tommy into the house behind his brothers and family, Once the door opened and they were taking their shoes and coats off Tubbo pipped up that “I and Tommy have to tell you something” Techno and Phil shared a look of concern while Wilber continued to try and fix the zipper of his coat so he could actually take it off.

They all piled up onto the couch Techno, Wilber and Phil on one couch and Tubbo and Tommy sitting intertwined on an armchair. Then Tubbo spilt everything to the three as Tommy cried in his arms about how it wasn’t his fault. How Mr Anderson was just being nice to him.  
The house was getting silent as Tubbo explained how his teacher had been treating him as he finally got to the part where Mr Anderson had kissed him. The three older boys looked deranged.

Tubbo did know that Tommy's family were in the mafia. When Tommy had warningly told him Tubbo said as long as he was the same Tommy he didn't care “and how long has this been going on” Techno said anger lacing his voice “since the start of the year I guess…?”

"And why didn't you tell us about it, Tommy? It's been an entire year" Wilber spoke this time, his voice soft and the youngest glance at the middle for a while, clenching his fist. "I didn't..... I didn't want to cause any troubles. I thought it was normal...i...i...I thought it was ok I'm sorry...i...i...I'm sorry please" The youngest voice was barely a whisper when he finished stating his reason, not daring to look at anyone in the room right now feeling like the entire room was caving in.

He was not going to cry about something as simple as this, it was just a misunderstanding, right? Nothing actually bad happened right so why did tubbo have to do this. He didn't feel the tears roll down until he saw three pairs of feet make their way over to you younger boy hugging him before hugging the figure back and sobbing, not caring if his entire body was hurting at the moment he just wanted his family.

He soon felt fingers running through his hair, only making the youngest sob more, leaning into the embrace of his family, feeling safe and content. Tommy didn't know a lot about the mafia life, but he knew that it was a pretty busy job he knew the kind of stuff his brothers and father have to deal with. And even though it was busy and they sometimes weren't home until late at night most of the time, they would always, always make time for the youngest, who really appreciated it. He truly has the best family anyone could ever ask for, and he wouldn't trade it for the world and neither would they.

While Tommy Eventually fell asleep in their arms and tubbo went home with thanks from the 3 of them. Phil Techno and Wilber were still pissed someone tried to groom their baby brother and son. all three of them were thinking the same thing.

It was time to take matters in their own hands.  
No one messes with their family and gets away with it.  
No one.  
Especially not ugly disgusting fucking pedos


	2. You hit off instantly, I know cause you wont stop telling me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SleepyBoisInc mafia au
> 
> ...
> 
> Tommy loved his new home. Phil was really nice to him. Making Tommy breakfast every day, hugging him if he was sad and wasn't angry when Tommys thought he would be like his bio parents. Wilber was comforting to hang around with. He would sing Tommy to sleep and let him sleep in Wilbers bed if he was upset. Wilber would sit Tommy on his lap and watch movies with him no matter if he liked the movies or not. Techno was quiet but sweet. He checks up on Tommy every other hour with a simple “you ok Tommy?” and would leave after. Techno lets Tommy sit on his bed and ramble about whatever he feels like while playing games on the computer. Tommy's parents never listened to what he had to say so it was nice that someone cared enough to actually hear what he was to say.  
> That changes when the motherfucker of a teacher comes around
> 
> ...
> 
> OR Tommy starts to get groomed by one of his teachers and His family aren't happy one bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Protective Sleepy Bois Inc by Techno_Squeak.
> 
> Ages in this one:  
> Tommy: 10  
> Tubbo: 11  
> Wilber and Techno:14  
> Phil: In his 20's? idk he's just a big adult man
> 
> TW: for grooming, paedophilia, Blood, Broken bones and gore kinda idk

The tension the next day was awful. Tommy knew what was about to go down but he didn’t know if he was happy or sad about it. He didn’t know his shoulders were tense until Phil put a comforting hand on his shoulder and softly said: “It’s not your fault, No one is angry with you.” It may not be what he was worried about but the tone Phil said it in made all his worries wash away. The moment was quickly ruined by Wilber yelling at techno that “WELL TOM HOLLAND IS THE BEST SPIDERMAN” and techno calmly responding “no he’s not Tobey Maguire is, idiot.” Tommy looked at both of them and said “Andrew Garfield tho” only to get a fork thrown at his face.

“So about what’s going to happen today.” Tommy felt all the energy in the room disappear as techno brung up the elephant in the room. Tommy looked up at the three older men whose eyes had gone pitch black. Phil and Wilber were exchanging looks of anger and insanity. Tommy knew they didn’t want him to see what’s about to go down, Tommy likes the idea of violence but the looks Wilber and Techno have when they do it. it scares him.

Tommy looked up at his older brothers who were eyeing the bats next to the door like they were going to sprout legs and run away. “What about it? '' Tommy replied finally, his voice shaking. Phil put a gentle hand on his back and said “well we don’t want anyone in the room when we do this and Friday's assembly right? So we are just going to do it then take you home” Tommy smiled at him then thought for a second “can we take tubbo home early as well there's this spot down the road in the woods we want to explore. Happy to see his little brother smile Wilber said, '' of course you can!”

Tommy was suddenly himself again after the realisation that it will be ok. He was talking with Phil making fun of Techno with Wilber and listening to stories from techno about some of the people he’s killed. Before Tommy knew it, it was almost time for him to go and the nervousness was creeping up again. He knew nothing bad was going to happen to him but Tommy could still see the hatred in their eyes. Someone who didn’t know them as well would think they were happy but anyone close to them could see the absolute thirst for blood they had.

“Ok, go get changed because we actually can’t be late for once,” Phil said walking to his room. Wilber and Techno went to their shared room. They didn’t have to share but they liked it. Tommy made his way into his room and picked up his clothes from yesterday. He thought about how useless he must be to have to get his dad and brothers to fight for him. When he left his room he saw his brothers run down the hall yelling.

Techno picked up Tommy and ran to the car locking the door trapping Phil and Wilbur out of the car “ don’t let them in whatever you do” he could barely get a word out because of how much he was laughing. Phil and Wilber banged on the window and tried to get in while laughing their ass’s off. That’s when he noticed what they were wearing, all three of them were wearing tailored suits. Tommy had seen them wear them before when they went out to one of their meetings but only the ones where they came home with blood covering them.

“We’ll let you in if you let us get a happy meal” Techno yelled. Tommy couldn’t breathe because he was laughing. Wilber looked at Phil mumbling something to him before nodding their heads. Techno wasn't having it and looked over at Tommy saying “wanna leave them out a bit longer.” Tommy was laying over the back seats barely being able to breathe so Techno took that as a yes.

It took techno about five minutes till he decided to let them in with Phil and Wilber both hitting him on the back of his head. Techno sat in the back with Tommy while Wilber and Phil were in the front. The car was calm at first but as the trip went on it got more quiet and tense. Tommy knew what was about to go down during his assembly; he knew what was going to happen to Mr Anderson but he wasn't mad. Tommy had always been slightly uneasy with his teacher. He knew it was wrong but Tommy chose not to care, he wanted it to be normal. Mr Anderson made him feel special, he made Tommy feel like an adult and not a stupid child.

Tommy must have not felt the car stop till Phil's voice broke him out of his thoughts.”Mate, this is your stop. We’ll see you later.” It was clear Phil was trying to hide the bitterness and anger in his voice and replace it with a caring and sweet tone but Tommy could see right through it. Phil was pissed someone had touched one of his sons and he would make them pay.

Tommy spots Tubbo in the distance with his familiar black bag with bee stickers covering it. It sticks out from the plane bags everyone else had. Tommy stumbled out the car and made his way over to his best friend to warn him about what's about to happen.  
“So how long still we go in and rip this guy to shreds,” asked Wilber had a thirst for blood, a thirst for the fucking bastard to tried to groom his brother. Techno had a deranged smile on his face and Phil had a blank stare you couldn’t guess what he was thinking he looked numb but he wasn't he was fucking pissed. “Give it ten minutes till the kids are in the assembly then we’ll go and kill the cunt”

...

When the three older boys entered their youngest school. All eyes were on them, some of the kids hadn’t been sent in yet and they were staring at the three of them with fear and amazement. Everyone knew about the Watson mafia, even people who didn’t know anything about the mafia knew about them. They were feared and praised at the same time. They are known for being fair, if you don’t piss them off you will be fine, but if you do you won’t make it out alive.

Phil Techno and Wilber. All of them were in a suit. It was their attire if someone was going to die. As they were walking through the halls, Their eyes were hollow of any emotions as they stalked their way to the youngest class. Techno and Wilber had metal bats swung over their shoulders. They didn’t even care about what they saw. Why would they care to hide it, no one could do anything anyway.

Techno had his long pink hair tied into a high ponytail that had three braids going down the side of it, each one of them representing a person he cared about. Techno knew it was cringy but he didn’t care. His fist was white with rage; he was gripping the bat as tightly as he could. The voices in his head were chanting for blood to be spilt. They wanted the man to be skinned alive, they wanted him to be boiled, they wanted him dead and Techno was gonna make sure he would be. No one touches his baby brother

Wilber wore his circle glasses and a small red beanie that his dad had made him. He never liked his hair so he would stuff it in the beanie only letting the front out for the aesthetic. But right now he didn’t care. He wasn’t here to impress people with his amazing looks. The bat was lightly hung over his shoulders, he was ready to bash it down at any second.

Phil was wearing his iconic green and white bucket hat, it was torn and didn’t match the fitted suit that was specifically made for him. His blond hair flowing gently as we walked through the halls of the wretched school. He couldn’t look at it the same after hearing what happened to his youngest here. Everyone was mainly staring at him, everyone knew his face, everyone knew what he was capable of and they knew the hand expression he was wearing meant someone was about to die.

When they reached the classroom they didn't even bother to knock, he didn't fucking deserve manners. Phil slammed the door open breaking one of its hinges. He is not going to bother at this point. Wilber and techno followed after their fist clenched and a sadistic smile of pure fury and bloodlust but the way their walking makes it look like their only going on a short walk in the woods.

The ugly skunk of a man was smoking a cheap cigarette, his legs were propped up on his desk, his mud-covered boots ruining the desk and the work that was on it. When Phil had smashed the door open he panicked and quickly corrected himself. Throwing his cigarette in the bin.

Wilber looked around the room quickly before looking bad at the disgusting fucking whore and his gaze hardened. The teacher looked seemed to be normal it was a normal classroom 3 group desks a whiteboard, work hung up on the wall and math tips printed onto the wall but he knew what this fucker was actually like. He knew what the sick son of a bitch had been doing to his brother and ‘the cunt will fucking pay’.

The teacher looked at them with a kind smile that if you didn't know what he was actually like would be comforting and that would make you feel like you could trust him. But to them who had seen this fucking trick over and over they could see right through it. All three of them could see right through his fucking paedophile face that they were just in it for the money and probably a fetish for children since all three of them were in a suit right now, he was giving his attention.

“Hello! Nice to meet you, I’m Mr Anderson, what is it that you need I’m sure I can help! He said in the most fucking fake way that pissed all three of them off. Just looking at the man who fucking groomed their youngest who kissed him, who would probably do worse if Tubbo decided not to tell them

“We do need something actually” Smiling his usual ‘kind’ smile as his eyes disappeared “I would like to talk about my son, he’s been telling me some concerning things” There was a flash of panic in the man’s eyes that quickly changed into horror then to a similar smile “that’s a shame maybe if you tell me the problem I can fix it so it never happens again.” Techno knew the man was scared. Good

The kind smile on his face remained his eyes the shape of happy crescents. "Well, I’ve received some concerning news about how you’ve been acting around my child including, pulling him out of break lunch and at the end of school to talk to him, always having one of your hands around him and also kissing him." The smile on the basterds face seemed to change, now looking more forced as he gulped a little "oh really?! I don’t know anything about that, c-could I know the name of your sons?" he already knew it was obvious.

"Thomas Theseus Watson. Or Tommy, as he likes to be called At the mention of his name, the cunts demeanour shifted again, and Phil could see that he was getting more and more nervous. That’s when the teacher figured out who they were.  
“W-Wait Watson as in M-Mr Watson” the smile on Phils face grew “Oh! So you know who I am” the amount of bitterness and rage in his voice could make anyone get on the ground and beg for mercy “o-of course I know who you are sir.`` The man looked like he wanted to cry and run away from them.

“Yes, that’s good. Do you know that he’s my son?” Wide eyes stared back at the mafia leader as he let go of the shoulder, patting it a few times, much to the Assholes horror. The smile on Phils face grew more and more sadistic when he asked if he knew who the other two boys in the room were. “T-Tommy's brothers” the twins looked at motherfucker with a dark smile “Yes they are! But they are also my best hitmen.” The man looked like was going to shit himself.

"And no one gets away with hurting our family. No one" He turned on his heels and patted both his son’s shoulder still keeping eye contact with him, they were both beating the bats on their other hand slowly, their cruel smile growing itching to beat the man to death.

“So!” Wilber said, his ages red with anger and a bit of insanity but his smile remanded on his face never changing, not even faltering. “We’ve been hearing how you’ve been treating out baby brother since the start of the year!” His voice was calm but angered. Him and techno stalked over to the man who had now pressed himself against the wall, frozen in fear. “Have you ever experienced all your bones shattered, because I’d love to see you like that…” Techno hummed his voice monotone yet giddy and enraged. His eyes once a pale reddish-pink now a deep scarlet. “As teachers say try something new every day”

Phil quietly and menacingly walked over to the closed door and propped himself, with one leg on it as he crossed his arms, his smile not wavering once as he watched his songs break every bone in the guys’ body. You could hear every sickening crack and blood being squirted and splattered everywhere. It was a good thing they were alone in the classroom. They were lucky they found him alone, it was less hassle. Phil snapped his sons out of the beating by saying “don’t kill him I want him to suffer slowly, it’s not like those bones will grow back normally.”Phil said after a while, propping himself up as he went to check on the beautifully bloody outcome. He couldn’t exactly see well as he was hidden by the desk.

His smile grew and he laughed when he saw what they had done. Blood was splattered everywhere and the 20 something-year-old man who had hurt his some was a bloody pulp. All his bones were shattered; he was unconscious, hardly breathing, barely alive, probably dying might be dead by the way he looked. Oh well, who will even miss him?

His twin boys were hovering over the man, who seemed to be coming too surprisingly. Looking down at the man with nothing but spite. Phil put his foot on the man’s chest and groped a now bent and bloody metal bat lifting it. “You will never go near me or my family again and I don't ever want to hear my sons name in their fucking filthy mouth again, you hear me, cunt”

The man barely nodded and Phil smiled wide before bringing the bat down into the man’s head, splitting it open. Before turning to his boys, licking his thumb then whipping some blood off their faces. Before walking out the door with them “let’s get Tommy and Tubbo then go home!

\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Tommy sat in silence in the car ride. He had a sense of guilt that someone had got hurt because of him. Sure Tommy was told he was a bad person and should be dead but the feeling of him being useless in defending himself stuck with him. He couldn’t defend himself in that situation. That’s what people told him and Tommy decided from that day on he would defend himself  
\---------------------------------------------------------------


	3. I dont know what is wrong with me but im scared pissed off and lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SleepyBoisInc mafia au  
> ...  
> Of course, Tommy was the one to be sent for groceries, it's always him, sure he was the one to use the last of everything but it's not his fault he was hungry and thirsty and may have thrown Technos notebook in the sink because he was annoying him. Tommy had left the house cursing them out about how he shouldn't be the one to make the long trek to the corner shop that was, in reality, a five-minute walk.
> 
> God, he wishes he didn’t go  
> ...  
> OR Tommy gets mugged and has to walk himself home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Protective Sleepy Bois Inc by Techno_Squeak.
> 
> Sorry, this one isn't as good as the last one.  
> ...  
> Ages in this one:  
> Tommy: 16  
> Wilber and Techno:20  
> Phil: In his 30's? idk he's just a bigger adult man now
> 
> TW: torture(kinda), mugging, Blood

Of course, Tommy was the one to be sent for groceries, it's always him, sure he was the one to use the last of everything but it's not his fault he was hungry and thirsty and may have thrown technos notebook in the sink because he was annoying him. Tommy had left the house cursing them out about how he shouldn't be the one to make the long trek to the corner shop that was, in reality, a five-minute walk.

only to he saw a man behind him, he didn't take much notice of it. There were a lot of weird people in his aria but it didn't stop him from being uncomfortable. Tommy still had 3 gruelling minutes of walking to do. Tommy could feel himself start to sweat and start to slightly shake. He had no idea why he was panicking. It was just some random guy walking to Tesco, right? He hated techno for making him so anxious whenever he saw someone was even close to him. It took Tommy a few seconds to realise that he could see the shop. He didn't realize it but he must have been staring into the ground.

When he saw the doors he fell into the shop. He grabbed a cart and immediately went to the food aisle grabbing some crisps, sweets and whatever he could get his hands on that his incredibly picky family might like. Tommy started to calm down until he saw the familiar man follow him around every corner. He was in the third, then the seventh then the eleventh then the first. He. Just. Kept. Following. Him. His knuckles were completely white as he slid through the aisle on his cart. When he had enough food and drinks to feed a village he went to cash it out in the self-checkout

As he was scanning his things when he felt a tingling on the back of his neck. He was being watched and he knew by who. Tommy’s hand has to shake violently as he went to pick his phone out his pocket only to be met with nothing. That's when he remembered he left it at home as he dramatically walked out. Tommy decided just to grab his bags calmly walk out the shop then book it home. Tommy could barely finish packing his bags because of how much he was shaking. When he looked around for the person the person was gone and he felt his entire body relax he hadn’t noticed how tense he was.

Tommy slowed his pace knowing now that he was safe, maybe he was just being paranoid but for his defence, his family works in the mafia he picked his five or so bags and walked out the shop calmly he made it about a minute down the road when he felt an arm grab him by the neck and pull him into an old rundown ally. He was met with three men all at least over thirty

“Hello there pretty boy, I bet you have some money on you. Give it and we won’t hurt that pretty face of yours.”

Tommy shrunk back in fear knowing he only had two pounds left in his pocket. One of the other men moved closer to him and stroked his face

“Well, then pretty boy show us your wallet.”

Tommy cringed at the name and brought out the mostly empty wallet when he opened it the third man grabbed it a smirk was on his face until he saw the empty. Tommy didn’t have time to react when the man punched him to the ground and beat him while yelling

“ Jesus, pretty boy you fat fuck did you spend all your money on fucking food you fat ass.”

Tommy tried to curl in on himself only for the man to stand up and smash Tommy’s face into the ground. The other two men just relentlessly kicked him over and over. The first man grabbed the other two whispering something in their ear.  
The man walked over to Tommy flipping him onto his stomach before sitting on his back. The older man grabbed the youngers arm before snapping it back, painfully disconnecting it. Tommy tried to let out a scream but nothing came out The older men were looking at him laughing their asses off like it was some comedy show. They continue to beat him as normal until one of them noticed Tommy was about to pass out so pulled out a water bottle pouring it on him. Tommy’s eyes bolted open as he continued to be beaten to death.

When the decided they’d had enough the second one pulled out a knife stroking his bruised face. Little cuts open where he was dragging the knife. He leaned in and whispered in Tommy’s ear.

“Night, night pretty boy.”

Then he saw the men laugh and walk away as if they hadn’t just beaten and stabbed a fifteen-year-old. Tommy lay there thinking about what would happen to him ‘would his family look for him, would they care enough to look for them.’ then he came to the horrifying thought what his last words to his family would be ‘Jesus cunt why can’t you ever do this shit.’ What if they never find his dead body, what if they did? He cant imagine their faces seeing their youngest bleeding and dead.

Tommy laid there for then minutes before deciding he didn’t want to die. Tommy tried to lift himself off the ground but the dislocated arm didn’t help. He eventually got up and limped his way back home it was agonising. He was wet, bloody, bruised and crying. He hadn’t noticed until then but they had taken his shoes he didn’t know why they would bother, maybe as a trophy but Tommy was mainly focusing on making his way home.

When he finally saw it in the distance he almost started crying he saw the bright warm light shinning out the window and almost started running but he knew he couldn’t. Tommy fell up the porch stairs and shakily gripped the handle and fell inside the house. The minute the door opened he collapsed onto the floor crying and clutching his arm. He heard footsteps run towards him and someone pick him up gently. Tommy cuddled into the warmth of the person only to pass out clutching into a red cape.

…

When Tommy awoke to the smell of bacon. He thought he was dead, Tommy couldn’t remember what happened after being beaten. All he could remember was pain, he seriously thought he had bled to death in that ally until his eyes fluttered open. He thought for a blissful second that maybe it was just a bad dream until he saw the mirror at the other end of the room he was in.

He saw his purple face, his broken arm and slightly shorter hair. Tommy was scared when he looked in the mirror. (same) He saw how bad he looked but he didn’t care that he was being transferred healing potion. He didn’t care about the bandages that were clearly applied carefully around him, all he could think about was their faces, their taunting and how he thought he was going to die there.

Tommy couldn’t sit there any longer he needed to go get air or go for a walk just anything but sitting here alone in his thoughts. He pulled the cover off his legs and saw how battered they were. The skin on the bottom of his feet was torn off, all of his legs were bandaged. He sat there for a minute pondering whether or not he should get up and eventually decided fuck it and took a step. When his feet touched the ground a shock of pain went up to his spine and he started to whimper, it got worse when Tommy took his first step. He fell immediately and a huge thump echoed through the house and then he screamed he landed on his bad arm. Tommy could hear thumping echo as three people barged into the room the looked him with fear that he might disappear at any moment

“Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy guyssssssss”

Tommy didn’t want to slur his words but he did. Tears started to fall down Wilburs face and he ran over to Tommy hugging him. He was crying as he stroked his fingers through Tommy’s hair. Then the happy moment ended when techno spoke up

“What happened and who the fuck did it.”

“Well that didn’t take long”

Techno gave him a look that said if he didn’t tell him there would be more of a problem but Tommy didn’t budge. Tommy was a big man that could handle himself and didn’t need no bigger man to help him. Tommy broke immediately after Techno lifted an eyebrow. He spilt everything that happened from the man following him to the shop to him stumbling his way home. Phil had Tommy and Wilbur sitting in his lap like they were little kids as Techno paced back and forth listening to Tommy tell them what happened. Techno wanted to punch something, kick something just cause some damage to the assholes who hurt his baby brother.

“Did you see what they looked like or did you get a name or…?”

The youngest thought for a minute before remembering one specific detail one pin they all shared; it might have not been important. It was a small pin of a skull with yellow liquid and a snake falling out of its eyes. Phil, Techno and Wilburs eyes went dark, the pin the men had on was a symbol for a rival mafia. They were the second-best in the world but were nowhere near Phil's; they were untouchable. Phil knew they would do anything to get leverage over them but fucking mugging his baby boy. They won’t fucking get away with it

They sat for the entire day hugging Tommy on Phil’s bed and watching movies till he fell asleep but they were going to cause some pain the next day because no one fucking hurts Tommy. fucking. no. one.

\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Tommy knew what had happened when they came home drenched in blood with guns and knives in hand. He had done it again he had failed, Tommy was meant to protect himself. This was never meant to happen again, he didn't want to be the useless little brother that needed to be protected. He was getting sick of it, he really was just done with it.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------


	4. I hate to see you leaving, A fate worse than dying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Protective Sleepy Bois Inc by Techno_Squeak.

Tommy hadn’t had any peace since the incident. He would try to sit in the library for some time alone but then either techno or Wilbur would come in the room and either move Tommy over and sit with him or sit in the chair next to him. Tommy couldn’t go anywhere alone at this point. Tommy had decided that he wanted to to to Mcdonalds today. Techno and Wilbur stood up and when for their coats to go with him.

“Ok, so you’re coming with…?”

His brother made eye contact with each other before turning back to Tommy saying a mixture of ‘obviously’ and ‘of course’. Tommy shuffled his feet in discomfort as they made their way to the door.

The three brothers walked in silence with the two older ones checking over their shoulders every few seconds. They were so anxious that they ended up their hands on the youngers shoulders and pulling him closer to them whenever someone passed. Wilbur bend down and whispered in Tommy’s ear.

“Stay close, ok?”

His voice was soft and cautious but his eyes were full of burning rage. Tommy could always tell when they were bad, It for some reason made him have a special bond with people. Tommy thinks it's because he can adjust his attitude to almost everyone.

Tommy was looking in shop windows saying how he wanted everything he saw. Wilbur and Techno had to remind the boy that they only came out with enough for McDonald’s. Tommy kept trying to make conversation with the older men but they didn’t respond. The most he got was a slightly worried glance.

Techno looked over his shoulders again only to see a woman following them staring at Tommy like he was the best thing in the world. Techno had a protective arm around his little brother’s shoulders he knew the boy was uncomfortable by how tense his shoulders were.

Techno wasn’t dumb he knew Tommy didn’t like how much they were around him but they couldn’t help it. After seeing him stumble through the door soken wet and on the verge of death. For one of the first times, he was scared. Techno thought he would lose him brother that day but he was lucky enough that he didn’t. 

Techno looked at Wilbur and gestured back to the person looking at Tommy. His eyes went dark. They both thought the same thing ‘this sure as hell wasn’t happening again, Tommy has just gotten his sling off and most of his bruises still littered his entire body’ 

Techno and Wilbur pulled Tommy into an ally trying to lose the person but she kept following them her eyes never leaving Tommy for a second. They were basically pulling Tommy through back allies and behind buildings. Techno was getting fed up with this.  
Once they turned another corner the oldest shoved his brothers behind him and demanded what the person wanted. The woman looked up she had a huge scar covering half her face. She had a tattoo under her eye that the older siblings knew. They were from The Dream Team. An up and coming gang that had started to challenge them. The tarted to laugh but it was more like a cackle then a bang echoed through the ally behind the building. 

Tommy couldn’t hear anything there was a ringing in his ears. His vision went blurry for a few seconds. His grip on Wilbur’s hand tightened. When his vision cleared up he saw techno. Scarcely still. Tommy went to reach a handout. Then what he was scared of became a reality.

Tommy’s eye widened as Techno fell to the ground and didn’t get up. Techno tried to give his brother a smile but the pain became too much, He clenched his eyes shut and felt tears spring to his eyes. Tommy went to go grab his brother away from the still laughing woman only to be stoped when suddenly another shot was heard. Tommy looked behind his in time to see Wilbur sprint and dive on top of Tommy to protect him from the incoming bullet. 

Tommy started to cry when Wilbur cried out blood seeping through his jacket as he clutched hi baby brother close to his chest. Tommy cried as he tried to pull Wilbur off him putting him to the side as he grabbed techno pulling both his brothers close to him. 

The woman gave him a sick gaze she had stopped laughing at this point and was just watching him cradle his dying brothers. She looked at Tommy before taking out a microphone and saying

“We got em sur, dinnee think it work if I’m bein honest.”

Tommy glared at the woman as his brother silently pleaded for him to run, they wanted him to leave them and he wasn’t letting that happen. Tommy didn’t want to be weak, he didn’t want his family to protect him forever, he slowly stood at until he was eye level with the woman that had hurt his brothers. Tommy gripped his fingers until they were wight and felt his heart sleep up.

The bitch would fucking play for this.

Tommy ran at the woman, landing a punch on her nose. There was a sickening crack that brought a smile to the boy’s face so he did it again and again. Tommy punched and kicked the woman everywhere he could. Every single time blood hit his face or he heard a crack his smile grew and grew.

Tommy was loving every second of beating the fuck out the woman who hurt his brothers. He never wanted to stop. At this point he couldn’t see the womans face from all the blood, he had punched her face to the point of disfigurement, he would have kept going. Hell, he wanted to keep going but the touch of someone pulling his arm snapped his out of it.

“Tommy..TOMMY, JESUS TOMMY FUCKING STOP”

He barely heard them crying for Tommy to stop, He met Wilburs and Technos eye and almost started crying they were bleeding out and all he was bothering with was beating the shit out of the ugly whore.

He ran to them slinging their arms over his shoulder trying to make his way home. Tommy pulled them along getting covered in more blood than he already was. Tommy breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the door but then everything went numb as he wents for the door handle.

-Tommy had just beaten someone to death-

Phil looked over and ran to them grabbing Wilbur and Techno putting them in the med room while pulling Tommy behind him. Asking him what happened and if he was ok. The only reply he got was an ‘i’m ok dad’ 

-Tommy had just beaten someone to death-

Phil bandaged Techno and Wilbur then turned to Tommy looking for injures but found none. The realization was starting to sink into Phil ‘Tommy this isn’t your blood what the fuck happened, who the fuck attacked you’

-Tommy had just beaten someone to death-

Tommy looked up at Phil tears falling ‘it doesn’t matter anymore, i killed the bitch’ Tommy then walked out the room to the protest of Phil. He sat on his bed blood still dripping as he looked out the window at the path that went to the bridge and opened the window, jumping out.

-Tommy had just beaten someone to death-

-Tommy was a monster-

__________________________________________________________________

Tommy sat at the bridge his legs dangling this was too much for him he just wanted to protect himself he didn’t want this he never wanted this Tommy watched his legs that were slung off the bridgeTommy looked at the raging waters underneath him. 

Techno would survive he knew it Technoblade never dies. Techno was needed he could fight anything and win that’s why he one of the best assassins ever. Techno would be missed definitely.

Wilbur would survive as well. Wilbur joked about how he was too stubborn to die, he just didn’t have the time for it. Wilbur had a way with words. He could string together a series of words that could convince you everything was ok it made him an amazing assassin the best along with techno. Wilbur would be missed 

Phil can survive anything I mean becoming a mafia leader at twenty-four? He could do anything. He was rich, intimidating and could snap your neck at any point with no consequences Phil was amazing, He was smart and kind along with being short-tempered and murderous. Phil would be missed 

Tommy was a child, Techno and Wilbur had accomplished so much at this age they had become assassins and were as smart as someone three times their age. The most Tommy had done was bet a B+ and beat a woman to death-

He cut the thought off he didn’t want to die but he didn’t want to live. He couldn’t after this. Tommy looked at his house in the distance just visible behind the trees every light was on. Tommy looked at his blood-soaked hand and then his house. The crimson clashing against the warm yellows. Tommy thought about one of the times where he sat with his family around the table.

They laughed and made jokes. Tommy wanted nothing more than to laugh with his family again. But he couldn’t not anymore. Not after seeing the pain in fear in their eyes after what he’d done. Tommy looked down at the waters below him before letting go. 

Tommy let the water embrace him. He took one last breath and let out a laugh.


End file.
